1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing a PCB, more particularly to a method for directly attaching dielectric to a circuit board with embedded electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fast and high-density, the two requirements have been the driving forces in the field of high-tech development. Those purposes are to reduce production costs and to meet consumer demand. Therefore, nowadays, electronics and mobile communications products are continuously approaching slim volume, versatility, high reliability and cost reduction with a generation rate of three to five years. Accordingly, for the IC design of electronic products, electronic components occupying largest areas are undertaking an integration of the revolution.
In the field of PCB, area occupied by electronic components is always a restriction for approaching slim volume, and there is one more important issue that excessive welding points cause lower reliability and increasing cost. Hence, in order to approach the tendencies of smaller slim volume, more versatility, higher reliability, more cost reduction, and more room, to consolidate and embed electronic components has become an important issue in the related fields.
To solve aforementioned problems, a patent, No. 518616 and titled a method for manufacturing a multi-layer PCB with embedded passive components, of Republic of China disclosed a technology that a plurality of film electronic components are integrated into a multi-layer PCB. But, there are several key points should be re-considered and are briefly described below. The first point is the manufacturing ability to embed thick film or thin film electronic components into a PCB. The second point is how the accuracy be kept after integration. The third point is how to reduce the differential value between an integration value and a default value to a threshold limit value. Further, adhesive material or metal conductive paste may be applied to those electronic components in order to stick electronic components onto a dielectric layer, and it causes higher manufacturing cost. As a matter of fact, the technology taught by the patent still has some shortcomings.
Accordingly, the inventor has started to develop a method for manufacturing a PCB with embedded electronic components, and the method is able to improve accuracy, efficiency and stability.